


Get Through It Together

by Tales From Roybels (MerlinStella)



Category: Ever After High, Original Work, The Roybels (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Murder, Murder, Nightmares, really short, this one is older, yeah another one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinStella/pseuds/Tales%20From%20Roybels
Summary: Jacklyn wakes up from a nightmare.





	Get Through It Together

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I'm back with another nightmare fic but this one's older. Donna is not my OC, she is owned by my friend Millie Cipher on tumblr. We just ship our OCs together and I felt writing some angst one night.
> 
> I just showed it to her tonight and thought I should post it despite it being a tad cheezy. What do you expect when you let me write angst?

Shadows filled the air and her lungs. There was a soft smell of petrichor as rain started to fall with a dull thud. But her heart drowned the thudding, electricity and regret flowing through her. All she could do was stare at the body down at her.

 

Henrietta Hyde crumpled down on the concrete and choked on both laughter and cries. Desperate tears smearing her mascara like ink. The walking stick that was passed down to her on Thronecoming day by her father was snapped in half. A million thoughts drowned her, threatening to eat her whole. And yet she just stayed there. Crying.

 

There was a gentle nudge. A ghost's hand on her shoulder. Suddenly it started shaking her gingerly but she still cried. Until she woke up. Or at least, Jacklyn Jekyll did.

 

Jacklyn's eyes were red and wet. "You were crying in you're sleep again," Jacklyn's wife, Donna, said with a soft-spoken German accent.

"I was not," Jacklyn rubbed her eyes sore. Donna shot Jacklyn a look and she sighed. "Okay, I was... It was that damn dream of the- incident, again."

 

"I know I know," Donna rubbed Jacklyn's back and pulled her in a hug. "I know it's hard for you."

 

Jacklyn felt a bit of anger bubble in her chest, but she knew not to lash out. It was hard. Even harder on Rita. She just sighed, melting into Donna's arms and fell back to sleep. It wasn't easy, but having someone to talk to about it made it better. She knew that now.


End file.
